It's The End of The World
by The Bigger Bat
Summary: Rating for strong language. The world is in danger again. This time it's a human threat. What will our heros do this time. O.C. included, but no pairings New Chapter. Four is up.
1. Soggy Toilet Paper

Hey. I'm testing the water out here at Fanfiction, I wanted to see what all the hype was about.

This story is nothing special. I just had an idea in my mind and I wanted to post it and see if my style and stuff is ok. I wasn't actually planning on posting it because I'm kind of embarrassed or rather shy about my writing. But I figured what the hell since no one really knows who I am. Lol.

Don't be harsh if you can avoid it. I just want some constructive critisizm so I can improve.

There are no pairings. It might be slightly Mary-Sueish though. I'm trying my hardest to avoid it at all costs though.

Read on and review please!

¦¦¦¦¦¦

My eyes shot open as I coughed up a lungful of water. After a moment of hacking I looked around. It was pitch dark and very unfamiliar.

_Where the hell am I?_ I thought. The last thing I remembered was going to bed, in my bed. The place I was certainly wasn't my bed. The floor felt hard and tiled, and there was a dripping noise echoing throughout the room suggesting tiled walls also.

I wiped my sopping wet hair out of my face and sat up noticing the rest of me was equally wet.

_What the hell? What the fuck is going on?_

I stared straight ahead, blinded by darkness, and stuck my arms out to feel around for something. All of a sudden a bright light went on from above me. I blinked rapidly as I realized where I was.

Somehow, I was on the floor of the girl's bathroom at my high school, and everything in it was dripping wet. Soggy toilet paper plopped to the ground from the holder.

"Oooouch." I groaned aloud as I stood up. Every inch of me hurt in this numb sort of way. Like I had worked out very hard the day before. I looked down at my watch, which was stuck on 1:55. Shaking it a few times, I held it up to my ear, still nothing.

All of a sudden I got this really strange feeling. Like I wasn't alone. It's hard to describe, it was like just _knowing _without any reason. Kind of feeling like something bad was there with me and I had to get out. I didn't like that feeling.

I looked around quickly before heading towards the exit of the bathroom. Just as I reached it however, I heard a man's voice and flattened myself against the wall just next to the opening.

"-better be worth it, got me out of bed at fucking two in the morning-"

"-oh shut up john." A woman's voice replied. "Something's going on here-"

"Yea? What?"

"I don't know-"

The man scoffed. "So why couldn't this have waited for a more decent hour?"

"Shh!" They stopped right in front of the bathroom. "In here."

I flattened myself against the wall as best as I could. It was no use though because I found myself face to face with a man, about five inches taller than me, brown eyes, same hair, really creepy demeanor. Oddly enough, he was dressed in a suit. He looked dead tired which lead me to believe that my watch wasn't too far off.

"AH!" I yelped. I tried to push myself past him, but he put a hand on my chest and pushed me back into the wall. "Hello, who are you?"

"I-" I started, as the woman walked in behind him. She was pretty, about my height, brown hair, same eyes. Her look was concerned and I got a good feeling from her. Another one of those strange knowing feelings. I liked her a lot more than the man. Her first impression was better.

"John, be careful with her. She hasn't done anything." She said, pushing his hand away from me.

"-yet." John said looking me evilly in the eye.

Suddenly this word flashed in my mind. "Constantine?" I said aloud.

"What?" John said looking up at me.

"What is a Constantine?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"I'm a Constantine." John said taking a step back and glowering at me. "John Constantine." He smirked a little as if hearing his own name said aloud gave him some sort of egotistical pleasure. He reminded me of my neighbor boy.

"My name is Angela." The woman said. She put a hand on my shoulder and I saw a white flash in front of my eyes. Suddenly everything went dark again except for a pair of glowing red eyes, hovering not too far off, a little higher up than myself.

I heard someone shriek and the lights came on again.

John was hovered over Angela who was laying on the ground. I, myself, was on the floor with my back straight up against the wall.

"We have to leave here, now!" Angela said, sitting up.

"What the hell was that?" John said throwing an angry glare at me.

I wasn't paying too much attention though, because there was something out side, something bad. I just knew it. The knowing thing was beginning to freak me out a little, but at the moment it was the second thing on my mind.

"What is it? What did you see?"

"Demons." Angela said getting to her feet.

I started for the bathroom opening, but John grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back behind him. "Why don't you let me go first."

He pulled a very old lighter out of his pocket and started flipping it open and closed.

"Lights out…" Angela said warningly. The lights flickered for a second before going out. I looked at Angela with a quizzical face. She looked back at me and smiled knowingly. The image of the front entrance to the school popped into my head. Angela nodded and looked back at John who also nodded.

_What the hell was that? _I asked myself.

John poked his head out of the bathroom and quickly pulled it back in. He flipped the lighter closed one last time and said quietly, "Alright, time to run."

I stood there as Angela and John took off. I wanted to run, but then again, I really didn't. Logic was taking over my intuition. Who were these people? Why should I trust them? What if they are the reason I am standing here soaking wet, in my high school bathroom in the middle of summer?

All of a sudden John re-appeared, grabbed my arm roughly, and pulled me out the entry. "That means you too."

John and I ran down the hallway as fast as we could, I tried my best to keep up with him, but he was really fast. "What's going on?" I yelled.

Up ahead of us, Angela turned around to make sure we were still following. Her face kind of screwed up a little in surprise and she started to run faster.

I heard an odd scampering behind us and as I went to turn around to see what it was, john jerked my arm and yelled, "Keep up!"

We reached the entrance doors to find Angela pounding on them very hard. "They wont open." She said, turning around looking very panicked.

"Fuck." John said, trying himself to open them.

"Wait-I have an idea." Angela said closing her eyes and standing in front of the doors.

I turned around and tried to look at what was chasing us again. "NO!" John yelled, grabbing my shoulders and setting me straight. "You can't look at them!"

"Look at what?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

"Forget it then. You don't want to listen? Fine. Turn around, look at them, see what happens." He replied turning back to face Angela.

Suddenly I lost interest in what was back there.

I looked at Angela who had a look of extreme concentration on her face. Her hands were open, faced towards the doors, which were shaking slightly. "I can't-" she said, out of breath, "I can't do it."

"Well, we need to think of something relatively quick here folks." John said.

The scuttling sounded closer, way to close for my comfort.

"Wait-"Angela stared, her eyes resting on me. "I have an idea, Josephinea, come here."

I blinked for a moment wondering how she knew my name, but there wasn't time for questions. I reached out for her outstretched arm. She turned towards the door and all of a sudden I felt this drained feeling. Like I hadn't slept in years. It felt as though the life were being sucked out of me.

The last thing I remember was hearing shattering glass before everything went dark.

¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦

Remember, I would like tips and helpful hints!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Face Full of Bagel

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long on the update, I've had finals and have been trying to study for them. Everything's ok now however, it's summer!

Thank you….

**MrsShiaLabeouf** (Thank you!)

**Silverbloodrain** (Sweet advice. I hear what you're saying about the rushing into things. I thought I would give the story a quick intro though, and slowly let more information out about the girl and whatnot later in the story.)

**Frantastic** (Thanks, I was really worried about how I would write Constantine. I know there are some girls out there who are very picky about how he is portrayed in the Fanfictions, plus he is very tricky to get down on paper because a lot of it is how he says things, not what he is saying)

By the way, I'm not trying to mess up anything the original screenwriters had intended, but Chas is alive and well in this story, only because I thought that a teenaged counterpart was needed to Joe and I didn't want to bring another OC into the story.

Did I ever do the disclaimer? If not… I do not own any of the material trademarked by whomever created the movie Constantine. I only own Josephinea, Hunter, and the events in the story.

XXX

I was in a bed. My bed.

At least that's what my first impression was.

If memory served me right it's where I should have been.

Something was wrong though, the feel of the sheets and pillow, the faint smoky smell that was lingering in the air.

I rolled over and wrapped myself in the blankets a little tighter before opening my eyes.

"AH!" I shrieked, seeing another pair of eyes right above mine.

John smirked and jumped off the bed.

"What the hell was that! Where the hell is Angela! Where the hell am I! Who the hell ARE you! What the hell happened! Why the hell am I in your bed! I stopped and thought for a second. "How the hell did I know this was your bed!"  
I looked around while john just smirked and poured himself a glass of water. His place looked basically like a long hallway gone apartment. Aside from the bed there was a bathroom, I think, the kitchen thing, a table, among other things lining one side. The other side was entirely windows, which was pretty cool.

"Maybe I have a few questions for you." John said, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards.

"Answer mine first." I said, pulling my knees to my chin. I didn't know this guy very well, and I didn't know what he could or would do given the chance. I felt much better with Angela around "Where's Angela?"

"She went out for breakfast." John said, "My turn." He took a sip of his water and looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. "What were you doing at the school last night?"

I tried to remember as much as I could from before I woke up on the bathroom floor, but nothing came to mind. "I don't know. All I remember is going to asleep in my room, in my own bed, then waking up on the bathroom floor."

"Were you wet when you went to bed."  
"Yes, I normally douse myself in water, fully clothed, before retiring at night."

John smirked and took another sip of water. "There are some strange people out there."

"My turn again. Who exactly are you?" I asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"I already told you. I'm John Constantine. Were you psychic before last night?"

"That doesn't count, you didn't answer my question, wait- what? Psychic?"

"Yes, psychic, were you psychic before last night?"

I stared at him. _This guy is insane _I thought. _I better play along_. "No I don't believe I was."

"Surprise surprise then. You are now."

"You don't say?" I replied sarcastically. "And how do you know this? Are you a psychic too?"

He grunted. "Eh, you could say that." He re-adjusted himself and took yet another sip. "I'm sort of a what some people might call exorcist."

I tried to withhold my laughter. "Really? That's interesting." John glared at me, then softened his look slightly.

"Angela is a full blown psychic if you don't believe me. Just ask her." He said. "I think it's my turn again."

"Whatever, go on." I said waving my hand.

"Where do you live? I want to take you home."

I opened my mouth to answer, fully wanting to go home, take a shower, and jump back into bed, but at that moment Angela walked into the apartment. She just walked through the door and set a bag down on the table. "Breakfast is here." She said looking up at me. "Oh good, you are awake. I got bagels."

"What did I tell you about knocking?" John said, turning around to face Angela.

She shrugged as she started to unpack the bagels. "After all this time, do you think I'm going to listen to you now?"

"I knock when I'm at your apartment." John grumbled, turning back around.

"My turn again. If I am psychic, how do you know? Honestly." I said.

"I told you already, weren't you listening?" John said draining his water and putting it on the counter behind him.

"I know, but I don't understand how I can just wake up one day and be psychic, it really doesn't make any sense." I replied, relaxing now that Angela was there.

"Ok, let's try to make sense of this then. You weren't at all psychic before you woke up right?" John said, as Angela sat down on the bed beside me.

"Right." I replied.

"Not at all? Not even a little bit? You never saw things before they happened? Never moved things or blew anything up? Force fields? Mind reading? Seen ghosts? Seen Demons? Knew what people were going to say before they said it?" John drilled.

"No, no, no." I replied. "The closest thing to that I can think of is I guessed what song was next on the radio and usually got it right. But anyone can do that, especially when they have that rotation schedule for the songs."

"But you woke up on the bathroom floor soaking wet?"

"Yea, what does that have to do with it though?"

John thought for a moment. "Nothing."

"She doesn't believe it does she?" Angela asked as John got up and started rummaging through the bag.

"Nope, hey did you get any-"

"Yes, they are next to the cream cheese."

"Thanks."

I looked at them and thought, _Lucky guess. She knew what he was going to say because she knows what bagels he likes, that's all._

"Josephinea," Angela said turning to me and looking me in the eye. "Listen, you have been given a gift."

I rolled my eyes. To think I actually thought she was cool.

"No listen Joe, really, I know it's hard to believe, but you must understand. You are a psychic, as am I, I think John is too, but I'm not sure." She said turning and looking at John who was stuffing his face.

"I'm special." John replied, mouth full of bagel.

"Can you prove it then? That I'm psychic? Because if you prove it, I will believe you, I think." I said, somewhat doubting my own words.

"Hmm," Angela said looking around. "Close your eyes." She instructed. "John is going to hold up something and I will try and make you see it."

I closed my eyes and concentrated. "John pick something up-no not that-yes that's fine-no wait."

"Make up your mind please." I heard John say grumpily.

"Fine, that one then." Angela said. "Ok, now Joe, concentrate."

I concentrated for a moment, then began to feel really stupid. Suddenly the image of a chair popped into my head. I knew everything about it, even down to the last splinter.

"The chair?" I said, opening my eyes. "Is it the chair?"

Angela smiled. "Yes." I turned around to see John standing behind me looking very grumpy and holding he exact chair I had pictured.

"Wow, that's strange." I said. I wondered if what they were saying was true. I wasn't a hundred percent convinced though. "Can we do something else?" I asked.

"Sure, here-" She reached out for my hand. "There's this thing I just learned how to do."

I reached out and touched her hand. As soon as I did though, there was a flash of white light again and all of a sudden I knew all this stuff about her. She was a cop, she had a twin sister who died a year or so ago, little things like what her cat's name was, and big things like she was possessed by the son of Satan.

"Holy hell." I said pulling back. "What did you do?"

"I don't know, what did you see?" Angela asked looking worried.

"A lot. You, your sister, your cat." I replied.

"Oh Christ." John said as the door opened once again and a kid walked in, "Does no one fucking knock?"

"Hey everyone. What's going on? Hey, who's this?" He said pointing to me.  
The kid was about my age, or so he looked. Dirty blond curly hair, about my height, I couldn't tell exactly seeing as I was on the bed. He had chubby cheeks which made him look a lot younger than he actually was. "Is this the girl you got from the school last night?"

"Yes, Chas this is Joe." Angela said.

"Oh, hey Joe, I'm Chas." He said smiling and putting his hand out.

"Hi." I replied gingerly shaking it. After what had happened with Angela, I was going to be a lot more careful about touching people.

"Hey, what's your name short for?" He asked.

"Josephinea." I replied.

"Hey, that's cool. I had an aunt named Josephinea once. Not a name you hear to often eh?" He said continuing to smile.

I was beginning to wonder about him.

"Hey Chas, look-food." John said, pointing towards the table.

"Yea, thanks John. Hey Joe, if you ever need anything-" Chas pointed to himself, "I'm your man."

I smiled politely and said "Thanks"

"Chas! Food!" John barked.

"I'm going." Chas said, going to the table and digging through the bag.

"Right, well. Now that things are a bit clearer-" I said, sitting up straighter.

"Are you alright?" Angela asked.

"Oh yes, I am fine." I replied somewhat sarcastically. "I wake up soaking wet in my school's bathroom in the middle of the night, wake up in some strange guy's bed with said strange guy hovering over me like a mad man. Find out I'm all of a sudden psychic. And on top of that, I'm still in the toilet soaked clothes I was in last night!"

"Well, I didn't think you'd want me to change you." John said.

I glared up at him. "This is ridiculous." I said. I was freaking out. It was way too much at once and I couldn't handle it.

Everyone stared at me in silence. I changed my face to apologetic and said, "Sorry, I get mean when I'm under stress."

"It's alright." Angela said, putting a hand on my back.

"I want to go home." I said, pulling my knees back up to my chest.

"Alright I have no problem with that." John said, picking up his jacket. "Chas?"  
"Hmm?" he answered, his cheeks were stuffed and there was a bit of cream cheese on his cheek.

"Eug. Wipe your face." John said. "Then go get the car ready."

Chas swallowed and picked up a napkin. "MMFkay." He said.

I rolled out of the bed, loosing my balance slightly. I reached out and grabbed John for support. Suddenly, there was another flash of white light and I was thrown into a world of things I can't describe. They were horrible, things that made me want to cry. Demons, monsters, Hell, the Devil. It was all, horrifying. The kind of things I wish I had never seen.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled back, sitting down on the bed.

Everyone looked down at me concerned. Except for John who just looked annoyed.

I opened my mouth to say something, when a strange feeling came over me. I felt detached sort of. I stood up and realized that something was NOT right.

Without warning, I hauled off and punched John square in the jaw.

_What the fuck! _I tried screaming. I couldn't do much else besides think it though.

John whipped back, cradling his jaw. Then I heard it, in my mind that is. This high pitched evil cackling. It sent goose bumps down my entire body.

I tried to put my hands to my ears to shut it out, it was then I realized that I had absolutely no control over my own body.

John stumbled back a bit more then looked up at me, genuinely surprised. I watched as my arm reached out and my hand wrapped itself around his neck.

"Time to die." Something said.

All of a sudden, Chas and Angela grabbed my arms and pulled me off John.

"What the hell was that Joe?" Angela said, letting me go and looking at me angrily. After taking one look at me she gasped right before I punched her and sent her sprawling across the bed.

_STOP IT! _I thought screamed. Now I was truly freaking out. With no control of my body I felt trapped. And I hate feeling trapped.

The demon, as I guessed it to be, just continued to laugh evilly.

All of a sudden, something slammed into me and threw me down on the table. The bag of bagels went flying to the floor.

"Chas! Get the water!"

I struggled, or rather it struggled through me, to get out of John's grasp. I kicked, I screamed, I snarled, I writhed, I tried anything to get away from him. But he held on tight, his face screwed up in concentration, inches from mine. "Hello asshole." He said menacingly. "What are you doing with her?"

It felt like I was going to burp for a second, then I heard the strange voice say, "Trying to send you back where you belong, to your rightful home."

John smirked a little and said, "Haven't you heard? I'm on the other list now."

"I can still kill you can't I?" The voice said.

"You can try." John replied. "Chas!"

"Got it!" Chas yelled, coming over with a strange looking bottle.

"Pour it down her throat." John ordered.

I instinctively clamped my mouth shut and turned my head to the side.

"Oh, we are doing things the hard way are we?" John said, Letting go of my arm and forcing my face forward. My now free arm shot up and punched john again. "Stubborn little bastard. I hope this hurts." John said, scowling back down at me.

_It will hurt you more than me. _I heard in my head.

_It's not my fault! _I screamed back.

"Chas! Grab her arm and give her the damn water!" John yelled, skillfully dodging another blow and staying on top of me. I went to push Chas away from me as he approached, but Angela rushed forward and pinned my arm above my head. "Hm, nice of you to finally join the party." John said sarcastically. "Chas NOW!"

"Right." Chas came forward and as the demon struggled fiercely, John opened my mouth and Chas poured the water in.

At first it burned. Like fire. John jumped off of me as I rolled over, threw up the water and something else over one side of the table, and then rolled off the table over the other side.

I heard John stomp on the floor and then listened to the panting in the room.

It was then I realized that I had control of my body once again.

I jumped up and headed straight for the door. I felt a hand on my arm but I shook it off as I ran down the hallway, down stairs, through a bowling ally, and out onto the street.

Without thinking I just started running in one direction. I didn't know where I was, but I knew where I was going. How? You ask. Well, apparently I'm psychic.

XXX

Thank you and please keep the informative reviews coming!


	3. An Angel To The Rescue

No reviews for last chapter; oh well, no big deal, I'll live on :)

About the chapter though, for some reason this chapter is my favorite so far. I don't quite know why, I think I just liked the way I wrote it. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

XXX

After twenty minutes of running, jumping over fences, and cutting through yards, I stood on my lawn staring up at my house.

Still panting heavily, I sat down in the grass and started to cry.

What had I done? Who had I pissed off up there? Why me? "What did I ever do to you?" I asked, looking up at the sky.

"It's not about what you did to Him, it's about what you can do FOR Him."

I turned around to face the voice behind me.

It was a man. Young looking. Dark hair, very light eyes. He had a airy feel to him, but nothing was too un normal about him, except for the fact that he had six foot wings protruding from his back.

I recognized him from my vision I got from Angela. He was a half-breed. Part angel.

"I am Michael." He said folding his wings up and sitting down next to me. He smiled and took a deep breath. "Don't you just love the smell of an early summer morning?"

I smirked, not entirely believing that I was sitting next to an angel. "If things were normal, I could probably agree."

"Normal?" Michael asked turning to face me. "What's normal?"

"Hmm, normal." I said, thinking hard. "Normal would be me sleeping in my own bed right now, not being psychic, not knowing about this war between planes, and not sitting next to an angel."

"Well, what's normal for some, could be horrifyingly un normal to others." Michael replied. "What makes all of this un normal for you?"

I scoffed. "Well, I wake up one day and I'm a psychic-"

"Lots of people are psychic. Angela and John for example?"

"Did they wake up on the bathroom floor of a school three miles away, soaking wet, at two in the morning?"

"No, but Angela spent quite a bit of time being possessed in a hospital pool last year."

"How sweet."

"What else?"

"I was possessed by something that came out of a vision I got when I bumped into John-"

Michael coughed.

"I know, I know, Angela was possessed too."

"She was possessed by the son of the devil, you only had an itty bitty lower level passive demon."

"Thanks, you made me feel really big right there."

"Josephinea, this is nothing, you saw the hells and trials that Angela and John have been through."

Suddenly I got defensive. "Yes, but you have to understand. People like John and Angela are used to this kind of thing! It's nothing to you guys! You knew Heaven and Hell were waging a war against each other! I was just sitting here, completely oblivious to it all!"

"You believed in God though, didn't you?"

I thought about the question for a second. I had grown up with the idea that something was out there. I wanted to believe in Him, but I was never really sure about it all, up until that morning that is. "Yes, I do."

"Well then how are you oblivious then?"

"I didn't KNOW that there was an unbalance! And a war! Christ! How I saw it God was in Heaven watching us and listening to prayers, surrounded by people in long flowy white robes with wings. If you went to church and asked for forgiveness then you got to go to that place and live in peace for eternity. But if you were bad and you sinned then you went to a fiery pit ruled by a big horney read goat guy." I said shrilly, falling back into the grass. I took a deep breath and said more calmly, "I would have rather kept that image than known the reality."

There was a moment of silence, and then Michael broke out laughing. "You humans make me laugh with your stereotypes and mass thinking. Why can't you ever think for yourselves? Use your imagination?"

"Because TV has warped our fragile minds." I said, closing my eyes.

Michael laughed again. "No, you humans have just lost the story along the way." He joined me and laid back on the ground.

"Fine, but what does this have to do with me?" I asked without opening my eyes.

"Josephinea, you and Angela are two very powerful girls. And John is a very strong willed-"

"Asshole." I said, remembering him hovered over me when I woke up.

"Fighter, but yes, that one too." Michael said laughing once again. "Together, you three are going to fight a very powerful evil."

"Like Mammon?" I asked, remembering the Angela vision.

"No, not exactly. Mammon wanted to take over the earth with Gabriel. This evil wants to destroy the earth all together, so that there's only Heaven and Hell." Michael said.

"Why doesn't God stop it then?"

"For the same reason Lucifer doesn't. They can't interfere with human affairs."

"But this wouldn't BE a human affair! How could this 'powerful evil' be so powerful? Where would he get all this power aside from the Devil?" I asked insistently

"Josephinea, you have to understand. Every human is born with the potential to be very powerful. Now, this power is in the hands of that person, and that person no matter what, as the choice to use it for good or evil. People like you and John and Angela somehow developed your power and want to use it in a good way. I think. In John's case it's more of a technicality though…"

"But good and evil, or rather, the Devil and God, influence our decisions, right?"

"No, people like me and the other 'half breeds' as you call them, _influence _your decisions. It's up to you to make the final act. It's up to you to choose the right path." Michael said. "You sure got a lot out of John and Angela."

"I pieced things together." I replied, getting up on my elbows. "Do Angela and john know if this 'powerful evil'?

"They know _something's _coming. They can both feel it." Michael responded, sitting up. "That's how they knew to come find you last night."

"Do you know what's coming?" I asked, looking up at him. The sun was directly behind his head, giving him an ironic halo effect.

"Do you think if I knew what was coming, I would be standing here talking to you?" He said smiling. "No one knows what's coming. And that's where you three come in." Michael got up and stretched a bit. "Well, I think it's about time I get going."

"Wait!" I cried, jumping up after him. "Do you know why I was at the school last night?"

Michael looked troubled for a moment before saying, "The answer you seek, lies within your mind. When you unlock that, you will unlock other answers also." He lifted his hand and brushed my forehead with his fingers. I felt blessed almost.

"You half breeds are always so damn vague. Why can't you just come out and say what you mean?"

I looked past Michael to see John, standing next to Angela in front of a bright yellow taxi cab.

Michael smiled and turned around. "Why if it isn't John Constantine! How have you been lately?"

"Why don't you go fuck yourself Michael?" John answered gruffly.

Michael rolled his eyes and whispered in my ear, "He's had problems with our kind since the ordeal with Gabriel."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off John, who seemed to be watching Michael carefully.

"Joe, get in the car." He said.

"No, I'm going inside." I said, turning my back on him. "I live here."

"Right, well it's been nice seeing you all again, hello Angela, yes I saw you, but I really must be going." I heard Michael say from behind me. I felt a warm breeze on the back of my neck and when I turned around, Michael was gone.

"Fuckin' fairy." John grumbled, pulling his lighter out of his pocket and flicking it open.

I turned back around and continued towards my door. "Hey!" John yelled, "Where are you going?"

"Inside." I replied, not bothering to turn around. "Where I am going to take a very hot shower, eat something, then go back to bed and sleep for forty days and forty nights. Then maybe when I wake up, everything will be back to normal."

"Normal is overrated." John yelled.

I reached my door and just as I went to open it, a hand reached out and slammed the screen shut.

"We need your help." John said. For the first time since I had met him, he actually looked slightly sincere.

"John, maybe you should let me talk to her for a while-inside?" Angela said, finally walking over to us and pushing John's hand out of the way.

She opened the door and ushered me into my own house. John turned around and motioned to Chas who parked the car.

"Nice place." John commented as he walked inside. "Your parents home?"

"No, my dad left for work already." I replied, walking into the kitchen.

"And your mom?"

I stopped mid step and turned around, glaring. He had hit a soft spot. "She lives in New York."

"Ooh," John said, noticing my look. "Sorry I asked."

I turned back around and continued for the kitchen, with every intention of getting something to eat. Specifically waffles.

"Josephinea, John's right. We need your help." Angela called from the other room.

Suddenly, as I went to grab the box of waffles from the freezer, it all hit me.

I realized what everything was. Why it was happening. Who it would effect. Why I was needed. Why Angela was needed. Why John was needed. Even Chas, who had just come crashing into the house, even he had a purpose. "-there's something coming Joe, something big-we can feel it, even you can feel it. Can't you?" John said, standing behind me and breathing down my neck.

"That's how we knew to come and find you." Angela said, basically quoting Michael, as she walked into the room.

I turned around and looked at John. "I know this is a lot."

"You are being strange." I replied. "Fuck it, I will help."

"What?" Angela said looking a bit surprised.

"I said I'd help." I said, sidling past John and tossing my waffles into the toaster.

"Well, I thought it would take a bit more convincing than that." Angela said, sitting down in a kitchen chair.

"What Michael told me, it kind of just hit me." I replied shrugging and leaning against the counter. John smirked and shook his head. "Listen. You guys chill out down here ok? I need to take a shower because I think I am still covered in toilet water."

"Can I watch TV?" Chas asked, throwing a glance towards the living room.

"Knock yourself out." I replied, walking out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. "Remote is on the table next to the couch."

_Fuck all of this_. I thought. _I really don't want to help them._

I knew though, deep down. I really didn't have much of a choice.

XXX  
Don't forget to comment! I'd like to know how to improve!


	4. Neighbor Boy With A Side of Waffles

This Chapter is short and sweet. I don't have a lot of time to update so I will do review thanks in the next chapter!

Thanks for the help guys!

XXX

"My waffles!" I cried, coming down the stairs freshly showered and changed. "Chas! You ate my waffles!"

I glared at him from the stairs. Chas was sitting on the couch looking innocently up at me. There was no visual evidence that he had them, but I knew.

"Did not!" Chas said.

"There are no waffles in the toaster and I know that I put them there before I went to take a shower!" I said, coming the rest of the way down the stairs.

"I thought you forgot about them!"

"Chas, I'm going to kill you. I really like waffles and I was really looking forward to them."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

I laughed for a second, "You are an ass man, they're just waffles. Where's Angela and John?"

"Car-talking-can you move to the left a little? I can't see the TV." Chas said, leaning far to the right.

"Gah, you are a typical guy." I said, heading for the door.

"Can I have more waffles?"

"Yea, they are in the freezer-AH FUCK!" I yelled as I opened the door.

"Joe. Hey, it's nice to see you too!" My neighbor Hunter said as he opened my screen door and stepped inside.

Hunter was roughly my age, maybe a little older. I never bothered to care. He was about my height, dark blond hair, dark brown eyes. Some girls considered him very good looking. Even I did once. That is, until I got to know him.

He wasn't the greatest person in the world. In fact he was quite an egotistical asshole, but he could be decent when he wanted to be.

"Hey neighbor girl." He said, "What's up? Who are all these people laying around your yard? Didn't your dad say you weren't supposed to have people over when he's not here?" Hunter's eyes slid from me to Chas, who had just walked back into the living room with a mouth full of waffle. "Who's this? Your newest flavor of the week?"

"What do you want Hunter? I'm a little busy." I said stepping in front of him to block his view of Chas.

"Eh, I just wanted to come by to see what's going oh. Oh hey- who's this?" Hunter said as Angela walked into the house.

_Oh, figures_, I thought, _he just wanted to meet Angela._

"Oh, I'm Angela." She said with a rather disgusted look on her face.

_Good, she sees right through him._

Just as John walked through the door, Hunter turned and I could have sworn he whispered 'Constantine' under his breath.

Nobody else seemed to have caught it though, so I ignored it.

"And who are you?" Hunter asked, looking John dead in the eye.

"I'm James." John said. Angela kept staring at Hunter intently.

I didn't dare look at John incase my face gave away that he was lying. Something didn't seem right though. John seemed like the type of person to let everyone know who he was. Ironically, like Hunter.

"I'm Hunter, Hunter O'Brian." He said extending his hand. "So nice to meet you _James_."

John took Hunters hand and shook it quickly. I could sense that John was not comfortable around him. Neither was Angela. I myself was beginning to feel uneasy.

"Well, we better get going. Big day ahead of us." Angela said, after a moment of awkward silence.

"Oh really! Where are you guys going? And who are you by the way? I don't believe I have ever seen you guys around before." Hunter said pointing to Chas.

Aunt! I thought fiercely hoping my new psychic power worked. _You are my aunt from Nevada! He knows I've got family out there!_

"_Mother's side?" _The words just popped into my head, there was no voice, it was just there. _Yes_! I thought again.

"I'm Clair's sister. We just flew over from Nevada to visit Josephinea." Angela said. "We were actually about to take her to breakfast."

"Oh! That's nice." Hunter said with a fake smile. "Well, I better not hold you guys up any more then."

"Yea, bye Hunter." I said.

"Later Joe." He replied, turning and walking out the door.

"What the hell was that? I don't like him. Who is he?" John said, rounding on me.

"Hey, not so harsh buddy. That was Hunter, my neighbor." I said turning around and scooping my purse up off the ground. "Can we go now? I'm getting creepy vibes."

"Yea, come on Chas."

"Where are we going?"

"Just drive." John replied, walking out the door and slamming the screen shut behind him.


End file.
